


Fades to Grey

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Conflict of Interests, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Existentialism, Gen, Ideology, No Romance, One Shot, Religious Conflict, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Optimus Prime, Mistress of Flame. They wanted what was the best for both worlds. Takes place during the IDW comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fades to Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 'All That Remains' and is written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Optimus/Mistress of the Flame: fight or flight."

The open skies glimmered through the window of the room in Caminus, where it was not hidden by the cityscape and the bustling metropolis. The air tasted sweet yet acrid, as tensions were high enough as they were already.

Optimus Prime steeled himself upon hearing footsteps close behind, which held a presence that was equal only to the Primes themselves.

He didn't need to look behind him to know who it was.

"I had a feeling that you would be here, Prime," the Mistress of Flame said to him.

"I could say the same to you." Optimus replied, optics narrowing.

"Optimus, we both know that we want the best for both Cybertron and Caminus, even when we have different convictions." the leader spoke, some tension in her vocal processor, but her voice was still firm in her words.

"I know," Optimus answered.

"It's true, Optimus," the leader continued. "I serve Solus Prime, and it is my duty to show others the path to their destiny. Yours is a different path, is it not?"

"I believe that a path is one's choice to follow," Optimus responded, a stern tone in his voice, and he turned himself around to see the Mistress of Flame before him. "They have the right to choose, but I cannot let innocents be told what their destiny is. I simply can't."

"You can't? Or you won't?" the Mistress of Flame argued, her optics holding a piercing gaze to Optimus, her staff in her firm grasp.

A hush fell between them, the Prime and the spiritual leader; it was true that they both held very different convictions, and there would be no easy way around them. That much was true, and it stood to reason that they didn't need to forget the big picture.

What was most important.

"Mistress of Flame," Optimus spoke up finally, and he bowed his helm before he spoke again. "With all due respect, we believe in different principles, but we do share a common goal."

"I understand, Prime." The Mistress of Flame nodded at the Prime. "And you know what that is, correct?"

"Yes. We both want to the best for Cybertron and Caminus, and to do that, we must either fight or flight, whatever is the better for the future of both worlds."

"That is true, before all fades to grey, one can do what is told, and they can choose for themselves. I follow Solus Prime, and you follow your own destiny." The Mistress of Flame responded, her vocal processor calmer and secure than it was earlier, and she knew that Optimus felt the same way.

"Indeed, we are different, but we know what can help the future."

They wanted what was the best for both worlds, before it all faded to grey.


End file.
